heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Racing Mule
The Racing Mule is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Synopsis Plot Ernie, Oskar, and Mr. Hyunh buy a racehorse named "Glueboy". Ernie brings it home to show everyone. Arnold says it looks weird while Ernie says he's a racing horse. Grandpa says it's not a horse, but a mule. Ernie doesn't believe him and tries to get Glueboy to neigh. When Oskar bites into a pickle, Glueboy starts braying, revealing he is a mule. Grandpa laughs while he and Arnold go back inside. Mr. Hyunh and Oskar are angry and say Ernie has to get a refund, but the guy who sold the mule says no refunds. Ernie says he may not be a horse, but he's still bred for racing. A mule race is about to take place and the prize is $3,000. Oskar decides to do it since he spent $200 on the animal. The men try to tame Glueboy but they fail miserably. They begin discussing what to do now that Glueboy has proven to be a waste of money with Oskar suggesting sending him to the glue factory. As they are doing this, Arnold comes out and starts feeding him. Glueboy allows Arnold to pet him and seems to really like him. Ernie, Oskar and Mr. Hyunh decide to put Arnold on it to train for the race despite the fact that he only rode a horse (technically a pony) once at a birthday party, and he ended up falling off of it. They begin training for the race. Despite the fact that Glueboy was slower than an elderly lady with a walker, they did not give up and continued training. Eventually, they decided Glueboy was race ready. Oskar asks Suzy to borrow an extra $100 to bet on Arnold. She refuses saying he already spent $200 on the mule and they can't afford to spend more money. At the race signups, they encounter the best mule racer in the business, Russell Baines. Russell insults Glueboy saying that there's no way he could possibly win as he must be over one hundred years old by now. The guys are incredibly offended and say that Glueboy will beat him easily. The day before the race, Glueboy becomes incredibly sick due to Oskar mistakingly feeding him 16 cans of laxative on the thought of them being protein shakes. They try many different remedies to help him get better, but it does not help. Ernie, Mr. Hyunh and Oskar go to bed deciding that they have to forfeit. Arnold spends the night by Glueboy, keeping him company and singing "You Are My Sunshine" to help him feel better. Before the race starts, Russell comes over and taunts Glueboy and Arnold. Glueboy becomes angry. At the starting line, the gates open and the mules race out. Glueboy's saddle blanket becomes caught on the door and they are held back. The borders have given up hope of him winning as the other racers head into turn 1. Oskar says that it is a good thing Suzy didn't give him the money to bet after all. Suzy sheepishly admits to placing the bet after seeing Arnold on "that cute little mule." Oskar begins cheering loudly for Glueboy. Arnold and Glueboy manage to get free and catch up to the leader, Russell and Chauncy. Russell plays dirty and hits Glueboy's face with his riding crop and Glueboy is forced to fall back. Arnold tells Glueboy he knows he can win and begins to sing again. Glueboy manages to catch back up and pass Chauncy winning the race "by a nose!" The humiliated Russell throws a tantrum and is kicked by Chauncy as Glueboy is pictured with Arnold and the other Sunset Arms boarders. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes that focus on Arnold Category:Episodes in need of a transcript